Talk:Menma Namikaze
Family Aside from the obvious additions, the family section in the infobox has to be corrected. He obviously isn't married to Hinata or father of those two brats. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:38, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Can we please start discussing things before we add headaches to smw? ''~SnapperT '' 16:48, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::What? :O • Seelentau 愛 議 16:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::@Snapper, he is indeed called 'Menma Namikaze' in the credits, so in a way, he's a new character.--Omojuze (talk) 16:54, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Why does this article exist? Why can't whatever information that will go into it be a trivia point somewhere else? Infoboxes have enough problems correctly processing information that is "real" in the series. Is an additional layer of problems for "fictional" information also required? ''~SnapperT '' 16:55, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::It could, tbh.--Omojuze (talk) 16:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Article looks good. That'd be one hell of a long trivia point otherwise. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:02, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The article exists because he's a new character. It's not my fault that the wiki can't correctly process it. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:06, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::There's still the whole notion of adding Hinata as an user of Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and creating a Salamander page for Hanzō's Summoning. Fillers like these just make you scratch heads.. :) --Omojuze (talk) 17:07, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Why? It's all a dream. Hinata can't use that technique the same way Neji isn't alive. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:08, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::There are things like Starch Syrup Binding Rope and Middle-Aged Attack which are added tho.--Omojuze (talk) 17:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::So? The Hinata in the filler is the normal Hinata, but the Hinata in the filler's dream is a different Hinata. Just like it's not her personality in the real world, it's not her technique in the real world. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:13, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::The other techniques aren't also used by the normal counterparts. We should do something that groups everything in the same way and not 50 this/50 that.--Omojuze (talk) 17:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, essentially, we have three characters: Normal, movie and dream. Each has their own specific traits (Movie Menma using a Spiraling Ring, dream Hinata using the Kaiten), putting them together would be plain wrong. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:26, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Treating them like the same character would be wrong. Putting them together might be manageable, depending. ''~SnapperT '' 17:32, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Article-wise, yes. Infobox-wise I'm not so sure... • Seelentau 愛 議 17:34, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Other than alternate-specific jutsu, what snafus are likely to emerge? ''~SnapperT '' 17:40, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, so that family problem was solved, I see. Well, for example, Menma Namikaze apparently isn't genin, but chunin? At least Kushina said he wasn't jonin yet, indicating that it would be the next rank he'd achieve. Also, that Menma isn't jinchuriki of all tailed beasts etc. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Menma might need to be kept separate from Naruto for sake of convenience. Would there be issues with mentioning Tenten's Menma in movie Menma's article? ''~SnapperT '' 17:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Whats the issue with keeping this article separate? Its not gonna kill anyone as it is now. --Bio havik (talk) 18:03, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Menma Uzumaki and Menma Namikaze are the same person. --Sharingan91 (talk) 19:27, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Not to take sides, but the credits credited him as "Menma Namikaze" while the movie offcialized him as "Menma Uzumaki". Now I take YOUR side that they are the same person like Tenten was sent to the RTNverse with minor changes or whatnot, but that's what the credits say. Could be a typo Shock Dragoon (talk) 19:33, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: I think that, we should combine the two pages, calling "Menma" and write this difference in trivia. --Sharingan91 (talk) 19:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sigh. They're not the same person. The Road to Ninja dimension and Tenten's dream have literally nothing to do with another. One is a real dimension that existed in a glass ball, the other is a genjutsu dream inside Tenten's head. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:24, September 3, 2015 (UTC) they are the same character, both exist in the Dream World, even the reversed personalities for the rest of the characters are more or less the same with perhaps the exception of Lee... Name (starting a new section to avoid a clusterfuck) Since Road to Tenten and Road to Naruto share the same universe, instead of making a new character page, why don't we just integrate this one into the one that currently exists? We can add "Menma Namikaze" as an alternate name, as we've done multiple times in the past. Also, this infobox picture looks a lot better than the "Masked Man" one on the Menma Uzumaki page. And while we're on the subject; the Uzumaki last name comes from a Studio Pierrot blog. But the Namikaze one comes from the anime credits. Which is more accurate? --Jizo 悟 (talk) 20:27, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Read above: They don't share the same universe. One is literally a dream inside one person's head, the other is a physical creation inside a glass ball. Menma Uzumaki really exists in the movie, Menma Namikaze doesn't exist in the filler. He's just a product of Tenten's dreams. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:29, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Not the same universe, but the same character. Sort of like how Superman has different incarnations. Still Menma according to Studio Pierrot. QuakingStar (talk) 20:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Can't read this but maybe it will shed some light. Pierrot's new post they made today. http://blog.pierrot.jp/archives/8523 QuakingStar (talk) 21:00, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :If you look at upper right corner in Menma's concept art, you can see it reads, "うずまきメンマ", Uzumaki Menma.--JouXIII (talk) 21:11, September 3, 2015 (UTC) @Seelentau you see this yet? QuakingStar (talk) 21:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :...so? The credits still name him Menma Namikaze. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:36, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Different name = different character, Period :) —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:42, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::But the text says "Tenten unexpectedly visits the RTN world!?" and "Menma didn't become dark/bad". So I don't know... • Seelentau 愛 議 23:12, September 3, 2015 (UTC) If that's the case then this is not a different character, it's just the RTN World in a different Scenario, with Menma never going bad then. I saw the both pierrot posts on menma, and the credits here. He is only called Menma Namikaze in the credits but everywhere else he is Menma Uzumaki. Personally I like Menma Namikaze better than the name Pierrot gives him in RTN and in the settei for this episode.. QuakingStar (talk) 00:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :So he's the same person and in RTN he turned bad and in this filler good? That doesn't make sense at all. I still say we should differ between all versions. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:26, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I agree it doesn't make sense since Tenten was dreaming, it can't be the RtN world.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:39, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Symbol So... what's with the symbol on his back? Namikaze clan confirmed? • Seelentau 愛 議 01:14, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Its basically the symbol for the summoning of the Nine Masked Beasts. Menma Uzumaki has it on his back as well. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:26, September 4, 2015 (UTC) : I sure thought it was a "Namikaze" symbol as well. If it's not Namikaze than it's a personal symbol like Shikamaru's symbol on his back. Shock Dragoon (talk) 02:09, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::No, Shock... No...--Omojuze (talk) 04:19, September 4, 2015 (UTC)